User talk:Sure25/1
--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 22:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I heard you were new here, so I want to help you, if you don't mind. When you post a message on Talk pages, make sure to sign. There are two ways to do this: put four ~~~~ at the end of the message, or there's a gray button with Script in it, which you can click to sign. If you don't do this, no one will know who wrote/typed the message. To post a picture, create it on MS Paint (or any other Paint program). Then save it as a PNG. Then, go on the CP Wiki, click "Edit this page" on the page you want to put the picture on, and click the gray button with the picture inside and click "Browse..." to find your picture, and then press OK. To make bold text, put 3 apostrophes ('), type your text, and then put 3 more '. Or, click the gray buttn with the B in it. It will say Bold text. For Italic text, put 2', not 3 '. Or click the gray button with the slanted ''I in it, and it will say Italic text. For underlined text, put and then press Space, and type the text you want. Then put at the end. Or press the 2nd white button, and it will say Inset text to underline! . Any more questions? Feel free to ask me on my Talk page! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 21:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Templates Well, if you want to add the "Mood" template to your page for example, (the one where you put your mood) you wood put on your user page. If you see a Template on someone's page that you want to add to yours, Edit their page, find the code for that template, copy it, and paste it on your page. Any questions? Feel free to ask me! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 18:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Signature I could make you one. But I have to know the details: *What font? *What color? *Any other things you want in it? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 02:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I have to go to school now, and after that, I have to get braces, so I'll do it later if you don't mind. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 11:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Here ya go! This is your signature code: Sure25 TALK Now highlight this with your cursor, and copy it. Then go to , paste it into the box which says "Signature:" to the left of it. Then, check off the box that says "Raw Signature". Then press "Save" or "Okay". I think that's right. If I'm wrong, let me know. ;-) Here's what it should look like after you do this: Sure25 TALK P.S. I've noticed you forget to do ~~~~ on talk pages. Remember to do it!! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 00:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111's Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that's all! If you described it perfectly, you'll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I'm sure it'll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want FREE. ''OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009'' --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! To use it, just put on where you want the Template. Here was your request: *sure25 **Blue **Big (I used Large size) **No picture **Border red There were no probelems during the making! :-) Here's what it looks like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Factory! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 03:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop The Sith Cub Shop is now open! Because you signed up early you have recieved an extra <{100 SCpts}> on your shopping card! '''Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Sith Cub Shop Order Your Prank Bar has been installed. --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 14:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet now? Server: Sleet --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 14:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Template Factory About your request for the South Park template, is it okay if I put a picture of a TV instead and in the size small? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 18:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 18:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub ShopI I have installed the blue background you have requested! --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 18:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Sure25 **This User's favorite TV show is South Park! **Yellow **Large (Changed to Small) **Yes ***Changed to **None There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 19:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry... The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory has been rejected. The reason is because that according to Wikia and Club Penguin Wiki law, no one is allowed to reveal their age or grade. This is also FEDERAL law. Sorry about your request. Feel free to request a different Template though! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 22:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Sure25 **This User loves pranking people! **Red **Small **No ***None **None There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 11:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, are you asking or saying that? And what about SSBB? --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Mines Kirby. I haven't played that game in a very long time. Did you complete the Subspace Emissary? I think that's it's name... --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yea. I always beat my friends and family at that game. That just gave me an idea! I'm gonna make a Template saying "This user LOVES SSBB! Their favorite character is ___." --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I gtg (have to go) Umm... what do you mean by "leader of a group"? And, I have to go. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 22:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Sure25 **This user is the leader of a pranking group **Blue **Large **No **Green **No There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 00:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Sure25 **This User loves Super Smash Bros. Brawl **Green **Long-2 **Yes *** (Uploaded by me) **Purple **No There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 00:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Template Factory You haven't requested 10 Templates yet. Only 6, and that would be the 7th. Plus, since the Template's about my shop, if you don't mind I'm going to make that one myself (I mean with the colors and pictures that I choose). Sorry, but I'd rather make it with my own judgement since it's about my factory. But, this will still count as one request. Hope you don't mind! P.S. My username is Alxeedo, not Al'e'''xeedo. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Template Factory One question: Your request says "This User is playing a game called __" What is the blank? What game are you playing? --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Invited Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Notes: Don't forget to type the game! (Game|???) Plus, there is a Template called Games. Make sure you don't type that one. Problems: There were no problems in the making! :-D Here is what it should look like: To see the Template’s page, click here! Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 00:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Your Shopping Card Has Been Converted To Gold Status. You will now recieve {(200 SCpts)} Per Week! MMA Invasion Hi! Thanks for joining the MMA! We are having an invasion on Friday! Also visit our chat and website, available in the Mwa Mwa Attackers page. Here are the details: *When: Friday, April 10th, 2009, 5:00 PST *Where: Pet Shop, Avalanche *Mission: Clear as many Mwa Mwas as possible *Reward: 1 Medal :D Hope you can make it! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 23:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Notes: Don't forget to type the game! (Favorite Game|???) Problems: There were no problems in the making! :-D Here is what it should look like: To see the Template’s page, click here! Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 02:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Maxlowe Is NOT a mod --Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin message If you ever want one of these, go here and request one rather than here. Sith Cub charges you, whilst I give them for free (plus, it was my idea to start with: Sith Cub had the nerve to copy me! - find out why I detest him here). - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus You are officialy invited to Childpengu1's Birthday Party! If you want to go, Click Here! If you dont know at what time is going to be (or only you don't know hows the time zones visit the link and go to the section videos; there will be a video for your doubt! Until Then Have fun and Waddle On! --Childpengu1 W/h! «Hi!» 02:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC)User:Childpengu1 Hey! Hi, i invite you to visit my Anti-Cheating Squad page. If you are interested, put your penguin name / wiki name on the "Members" section, if your penguin name and wiki name are the same just put the name, easy huh? Because... Cuz you putted on your user page the name... See ya! Announcement Get Ready for Childpengu1’s Birthday Party! Remember to put your name and if you are going to the party here. Also i invite you to go through this pages: Anti-Cheating Squad Anti-Mwa Mwa Army The Childpengu1 Show Have Fun, And Waddle On! --User:Childpengu1 W/h! «Hi!» 19:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna come to my party? Wanna come to my party, plz sign at User:Ratonbat/1000 days party!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well... I'm trying to work that out. It's very hard and takes a while to explain. But, I'm thinking about making some "Template Training School", for Retired Users only. Soon, you'll get my Template for ordering 10 Templates though (once I make it)! I'll let you know when it's done. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 23:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna join? Wanna join my Anti quitters sociaty, heres the link: User:Ratonbat/Anti quitters sociaty. --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:23, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Template Factory When you asked to have an Image in your request, you put two links. One led to Google Images, but there was no pic. The second led to nowhere. Can you please type the right link? --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 22:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Image here Sorry, it wouldn't let me put the beta hat on him: I kept getting an error messagw. I hope this will suffice :( Pacake Order Thank you for joining. Your rank is Council-Master. Well done. If you want, you can join one of our election parties. By the way, you can boss me about since you have a higher rank. -- Galactic Empire 12 Judge of the Pancake Order 21:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Ok... Well you go to where it says "MORE" at the top right corner of the screen, click it, go to "Manage Widgets", and look for "Shout Box". Click it, then in the sidebar (with the "Community" panel area) it will appear. My mom forbids me to go on it, so I don't know much about it. -- 01:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Amazing News! Hey, just confirm if you are going to my Birthday Party by saying so at my Talk Page! I need to confirm because maybe a CP character will be there! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 01:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Here's ya new Template! Just put on your page. -- 12:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Smash Tier means nothing to me actually. It depends on the skill level of the player to decide how good one character really is. For example: Gimpyfish, a professional smasher, insisted on using Bowser, one of the worst characters in Melee, to combat other smashers who use high tier like Marth, Shiek, and Fox. -DigiSkymin Tomorrow is Childpengu1's Birthday Party! Hi, im just announcing that TOMORROW'S CHILDPENGU1'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! Will you go? All the party will be recorded, and maybe a Club Penguin character will be there! Here are the Time Zones Chart: :Pacific and Penguin Standard Time -- 2:00 PM :Mountain Time -- 3:00 PM :Central Time -- 4:00 PM :Eastern Time -- 5:00 PM Just check your time zone! SEE YA THERE! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 21:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Lolz! LolzLolzLolz! Lolz i just pwned you--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 1000222|Talk to me please...OR ELSE!]] 10:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Your report card will be here soon! Please wait a few seconds. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 00:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Here's your report card!!!! You have very good grades! ;-) Just put on anywhere you want it! You can put it on your page if you want! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 00:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Not yet... try to get 20-30 more Main edits, then I'll probably change my vote. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 11:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Waz up! yeah i play SSBBAwsomedude- THE KING OF AWSOME 13:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Comin --Ced1214 CLICK HERE 17:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) RE: glitch Well, actually the game Bean Counters has a better glitch: As you're about to start the game, click on the Home button. When you get home, the thing asking you if you're wanting to play should still be there. Press "Yes" and play the game. When you die or finish the game press "X". The thing telling you how much money you earned ahould appear. Then press "Okay" and the Bean Counter thing with the results should still be there. Repeat pressing "X" and "Okay" over and over again. Then, your money will keep going higher and higher. The only way to exit the game is to Log Out. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 23:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ness i've played smashbros for about 6 years now. I know whos better and its ness out of all the charecters in any of the games. Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! If you think im good enough you can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! RE Twilight Sure, go ahead! Sign up for whoever you want, and we will have a poll for each character. --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 11:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) REMEMBER Just a reminder tomorrow (May 8th) is round one of my card jitsu tournament the server is slushy the meeting time is 2 penguin time (thats 5 EST) and were we are playing is at the Dojo [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 party! i only ember u that my sister´s party will be today!--Ratonbat |Now my sister party? 13:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Lucas I like ness better but i'm better with Lucas.Awsomedude- THE KING OF AWSOME 14:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) BE SEEN TURN GREEN! Hey Sure25! Come to my Go Green Party! I want that this party will be HUGE! Invite your friends! If you are going, put your penguin name at my guest list here. Thanks, and have a nice day! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:13, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Participating! Hey Sure25! Thanks for signing up on the upcoming Super Bee Movie! As being a Dark Knight you will need to wear: *Knight's Armory As a reference, visit User:Childpengu1/SBMovie/Dark_Knights Thanks again for signing up there! We appreciate that! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Sorry, I have been very busy working on a project, and I hate to say it, but I might only be here once or twice a day. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 15:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Animations Go here to order one. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 20:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Rollback! Please help me become a rollback by visiting this page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship#Iamred_.28Rollback.29 I Hope I Get Your Vote! Also put this happy fellow on your page if you vote for me! Welcome to the Penguiniki Staff You are now a Editor. Please read the top of User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Layout for what you can and cannot do and for who is in charge of what atm.-- { }{ } 23:24, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The penguiniki editing I removed an edit of yours then you reverted it. please dont do so if i have removed it you can be penalized for doing so. btw i told you when posting new news you gotta move it UNDER old news.-- { }{ } 23:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ... Sure25 don't think it's to where u think ;)--DragonBeater 23:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ... Freeza?! Wrong-ish it's End but you put it in the box after /A8:End (like that after everything. SPP Invite Daily Sponge vs. Penguinkiki Check out Forum:The Daily Sponge Vs. The Penguinkiki --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester '''P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 01:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC)